1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for transmitting a digital information signal via a transmission medium, to an apparatus for recording the digital information signal in a track on a record carrier, to a converter apparatus for converting an (n-1)-bit information word into an n-bit converted word, to a channel encoder for channel encoding (n-1)-bit information words into n-bit channel words, the channel encoder comprising the converter apparatus, and to a reconverter apparatus for reconverting an n-bit converted information word into an (n-1)-bit reconverted information word. Further, the invention relates to a method for transmitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus as defined in the opening paragraph, for recording a digital information signal on a record carrier, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,421, document D1 in the list of related documents that can be found at the end of the specification. A further document related to the subject of recording of runlength limited sequences on magnetic record carriers is document D2 in the list of related documents.
The following information is presented with reference to recording and reproducing apparatuses. It should be noted however that the following discussion is equally well applicable to transmission systems.
Reproducing apparatuses for reproducing a digital information signal from a record carrier, more specifically a magnetic record carrier, are well known in the art. Reference is made in this respect to U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,462, document D3 in the list of related documents and EP-A 549,030, document D4 in the list of related documents.
Reproducing apparatuses often comprise an AGC circuit for gain control and a slope equalizer for equalization control of the signal read from a record carrier, so that clock and data recovery can be realized with the minimum amount of errors. Prior art reproducing apparatuses sometimes show a large error rate in the digital signal detected.